ObMod: Greatest Hits
Characters * Ice * Superman * Fire * Flash Location * Hall of Justice, National City, VA * April 7th 2017, 1911 EST VOX Archive * Ice: No. I do not want to. You cannot make me do it. I won't. * Fire: But you must! * Flash: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. What's going on here? * Ice: Ah. Flash! Beatriz tells me that I must go to this interview? * Flash: Oh, yeah... i remember this being discussed in a meeting a while back. What about it? * Fire: She's throwing a fit. * Ice: I am not! * Fire: Yes, you are! * Flash: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up. What's the problem, Tora? Camera shy? * Ice: Partially... but... No, it's my accent. I do not want to sound like some poorly educated foreigner. * Fire: No one is going to think that, Tora. * Ice: Yes. Someone will. * Flash: Tora... You sound great. You have a beatiful accent and you are very smart... Plus this interviewer, Iris West? She's not going to be tough on you. I promise. * Ice: How can you be sure? * Flash: You could sayshe's a friend of the League... Anyway, if you get nervous, you can do what Superman does. * Superman: footsteps And what is it exactly I do? * Flash: laughter You know. You qoute Phil Collins' songs. * Fire: laughter: 2 instances No way! * Ice: He does not! * Superman: Uh... I have no idea what- of air, electric crackle, speedster footsteps, rush of air, electric crackle, speedster footsteps -you're- Where did you go? * Flash: Had to grab this. * Fire: A Glass Tablet? Why did you need that? * Flash: Just has this little video I've been putting together over the years... Here, let's watch. tap * Superman: Flash, this is un- * Reporter: Superman! Superman! Can we have a moment before you go?! Oh, Thanks... Do you have anything inspirational to say to the kids of Hub City? * Superman: Uh... When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know... We'll show them together. * Flash: cough You'll be in my heart. cough * Superman: Okay, that doesn't prove- * Reporter: Ah, yes. I have a question for Superman. Superman, is there a "Mrs. Superman"? * Superman: * Flash: Sussudio... oh oh. * Superman: Okay, that one was from like, what? Twelve years ago? * Reporter: Superman! Any comment on the election results? Surely, you can't be pleased that Lex Luthor will be our forty-fifth president... what with your history. * Superman: Uh, yes... Well... Hmm... This is the world we live in and these are the hands we're given. use them and let's start trying to make it a place worth living in. * Fire: That's Land of Confusion! Even I recognize that one. * Ice: Me, too. * Superman: Look- * Flash: Oh, shush... There's a lot more Land of Confusion in there. * Reporter: Superman! Do you have any reply to the statement Waller gave yesterday? * Superman: Her claim that this 'evidence' clears Luthor? sigh She says the danger's gone away, but I can see the fire's still burning alight, there burning into the night. * Reporter: Superman, as an alien resident of Earth, what do you feel is the biggest problem with earth? * Superman: too many people making too many problems. ... not much love to go around. * Superman: Okay, Flash, you cut those together from two different- * Flash: Hey, be quiet or you'll miss the best part. * Superman: Can't you see? This is a land of confusion. * Flash: 3 instances He actually drops the title! * Fire: I always wondered how he could be so cheesy... * Superman: Cheesy? Hey... * Ice: Thank you for this, Flash. I'll do the interview. No matter how bad I do at least I won't have to look this stupid. 2 instances * Superman: Stupid?! Oh come on... Hey, you can't go wrong with Phil! Phil can do no wrong! * Flash: 3.2 seconds, nervous chuckle, groan Oh, come on. Don't be mad, supes. You're not mad at me, are you? * Superman: 1.2 seconds Let me put it this way, Barry... if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand... So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been... * Flash: It's all been a pack of lies? chuckle In the Air Tonight... * Superman: Face value. Nineteen-Eighty-One. footsteps: 2 instances Come on. Let's go see if Tora's interview goes over well. If it does, you're forgiven. If not, latrine duty... Trivia and Notes * It was previously mentioned Superman's taste for Phil Collins back in Oracle Files: Clark Kent 3. * "Phil can do no wrong" is a phrase used by the Fanatics of the Beyond, often after "In Roy we trust". Links and References * ObMod: Greatest Hits Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Tora Olafsdotter/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Beatriz da Costa/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Hall of Justice/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances